Stefan's Secret
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: Stefan's been hiding a rather...disturbing secret and everyone's determined to find out just what he's been doing with his love life. Collaborative piece and beta'd by TvdLuverr.


**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **Stefan's been hiding a rather...disturbing secret and everyone's determined to find out just what he's been doing with his love life.

**Warning: **Epic craziness and random stuff. Say no more.

**Comments: **This is a collaborative piece! Co-written and beta'd by the epic, most perfect, TvdLuverr! Yes, I'm having problems here. Many thanks to her for coming up with the idea and editing for mistakes as best as possible! Hope you all like this fic; please leave a review and let us know what you think! xD Thank you for reading and please don't flame...because if you do, we'll laugh at you. 'Kay?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TVD...well, that's what my psychologists tell me. Don't know where they got that idea from...

* * *

**Stefan's Secret**

* * *

Opening the door calmly, Stefan entered the Salvatore boarding house, sighing. He headed towards the living room silently, checking to see if anything was out of place, indicating Damon's presence.

"Hello brother," He turned, to find Damon seated on the sofa, relaxing comfortably and holding a glass of bourbon in one hand, "where have you been?"

Ignoring the other, Stefan headed over to the liquor cabinet at the corner of the room, feeling piercing blue eyes boring into his back, trained on him. He heard a deep, silken voice from behind him. "I know what happened." Wide-eyed, the brunette slammed the glass onto the table beside him and turned to his brother with an inaudible gasp.

"…How did you find out?" Walking towards his brother, he brought his hand to the bridge of his nose, eyebrows furrowed with concern. "I never spoke of this, how could you have…?" His sentence was cut off as he slammed his hands down against the counter with frustration. Why did Damon have to know about this?

"You're my little brother, how could you not expect me to check up on you?"

"Well…you know now. Don't make a big deal out of it." Stefan picked up his glass and took a sip of the dark liquid, swallowing. Damon looked at him with concern evident in his eyes.

"Does Elena know?"

"I haven't told her yet. And…and I don't think I should. She has you now." Stefan turned to his brother with heated, determined eyes.

"Look, Stef…"

"-I have to go." Turning, Stefan walked away from his brother, hurrying to the door and shutting it behind him. Damon shrugged and continued to leisurely drink his bourbon as if nothing had ever transpired.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The blonde girl exclaimed, throwing her hands down to emphasise her point. Pacing up and down the room, Stefan bit his lip subtly, trying to think of a plausible excuse for his actions. When he couldn't come up with one, he thought of his options. He could either lie and make something up, or tell her his true feelings. He opted for the latter.

"Look, Caroline, she's with Damon now. It won't matter to her." He explained, raising a hand in dismissal.

"So you just let her go?! She's your soulmate…! Why would you do that?! She's your love, the only one for you!"

"I couldn't help it, Caroline. My body just works like this."

Caroline turned with narrowed eyes at his words. How could he just do this so easily? It wasn't right! It was against human nature! But then again, they weren't exactly humans. "Yeah, but Rebekah?! You went to Rebekah…and…" She didn't even finish her statement.

"I know. This…this was my choice." He said solemnly.

Concerned, the blonde girl stood and gave her friend a comforting hug, gripping his shoulders and smiling. "Whatever, I'm here for you, okay? Whatever you need, I'll be here. I promise you that."

"Don't worry, Care. I know what I want. I can't keep these feelings confused forever…I know what I want now."

"You mean _who _you want." The girl corrected, taking a gentle step away to give him room to breathe. Eyebrow raised, the Salvatore looked at her, confused.

"Sorry, sorry! I just…I just find it hard to believe that the first person you went to was that she-devil." Caroline explained, frantically. Stefan nodded, understanding, his eyes guilty and his hair covering his solemn visage.

"It was time to move on, Care…and I did. Even if I did it in the wrong way."

"I understand," She smiled warmly, "Just know that you can depend on me. Just let me know if you need me and I'll come running." She tenderly tapped him, to make sure he wasn't zoning off and forgetting her words.

"Thanks, of course, Care."

"That's what friends are for." Sharing a silent embrace and smiling, Stefan turned towards the door. He acknowledged her and waved a soft, reassuring farewell.

"Well, I better get going then."

"See you later. And stay safe!" Silently, Stefan departed, many emotions and thoughts dancing through his head. How had it ended up like this?

* * *

Stalking down the sidewalk of the road, Stefan kept his head low, watching his feet sadly. It had all become a big mess and everything was turning out badly, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Stefan was startled upon hearing a familiar voice, "Hello mate."

Ignoring his former friend, the brunette brushed past, evading Klaus entirely. He was the last person he needed to talk to right now. If Klaus found out…

"I know what happened, you know." Tensing, Stefan froze, expelling a large intake of breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. The Salvatore continued walking, hands in his pockets, and replied.

"What I do and who I'm involved with is none of your concern."

"On the contrary," Klaus smirked; a single eyebrow raised, "I beg to differ."

Halting his steps, Stefan turned to face the hybrid, his face showing just how emotional he was right now. He was like a hormonal teenage girl and he was on an emotional rollercoaster that was spinning out of control.

"What do you _want, _Klaus?" His voice was hoarse, cracking slightly. Klaus casually raised his hands.

"Why do you always seem to assume that I want something from you?"

"Because it's you. You always want something."

The Original smirked, "When are you planning on telling the rest of you lot?"

Turning his back on him, Stefan kicked his feet on the ground, "That's none of your business." The Salvatore began to continue walking for the umpteenth time this day, until he was stopped dead in his tracks by the still-smirking Original.

"The doppelganger knows."

Like a deer caught in headlights, Stefan froze, face contorted with mortification. "Sh-she does?" He asked in shock. "And how'd that happen?" He retorted, sarcastically, trying to remain unfazed.

The Hybrid continued smirking.

"Go to Hell, Klaus."

Chuckling under his breath, the Original vampire spoke, "Hmm, I see your Ripper self is coming back, mate. Good to know." Stefan glared, eyes narrowed. Unfortunately, it didn't affect Klaus. "You might want to visit her. A little birdie told me she's wanted to speak with you."

Scoffing, Stefan walked away.

* * *

Returning to the boarding house, Stefan closed the latch behind him and walked into the luxurious building, only to find that his brother was nowhere in sight.

Instead, there waiting for him, was the girl he least wanted to speak to right now. "Elena…"

"Hey Stefan."

The brunette nodded to her in acknowledgement, coming to stand in front of her cautiously.

"So, I heard…" The Salvatore gulped and she continued, sadness in her eyes, "When were you going to tell me, Stefan?"

"This doesn't concern you anymore."

"I need to know though. Why didn't…why didn't you tell me?" The girl's voice was reduced, almost inaudibly as she averted her gaze.

"I don't see why I have to explain to you why I did it, Elena." He turned, guilt overcoming him.

"I know that, Stefan! But why Rebekah?!"

"Why? What's wrong with Rebekah? You have Damon now, don't you?" He laughed darkly, trying to conceal the pain in his heart at his own betrayal. He was a traitor to her.

"Stefan, this is Rebekah we're talking about. Why'd you go to her?"

"I don't think my love life matters to you anymore, Elena."

"Stefan…" She bit her lip, running a hand through her hair, "Look…I understand. But why didn't you tell me? After all we've…all we've been through. I had a right to know!"

"It's over, Elena. It has been for a while now."

"I'm sorry Stefan. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I don't care anymore. You've already hurt me too much. It's time to move on and go our separate ways."

"I know, forget all that. I apologise. But you went to Rebekah?! **You didn't tell me that you have feelings for a chipmunk named Joe, but you told Rebekah first?!"**

Harshly, Stefan turned to her, "Was I supposed to tell you then?"

Elena just stood there, speechless.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it xD Just...don't ask...yes, me and TvdLuverr have issues. That's how it works. Ahem.


End file.
